First Meeting
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Sakura di sebuah taman. SasuSaku oneshot! Fic oneshot ketiga-ku!


**First Meeting**

**Summary: **Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Sakura di sebuah taman.

Oneshot story.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto, always and forever.

**Pairing: **SasuSaku.

**Genre: **Maybe, Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Sasuke and Sakura's old: **8 years old.

* * *

CPAAK… CPAAK…

Sepasang kaki mungil berlari dengan cepatnya, yang membuatnya tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air karena hujan kemarin.

Sakura berlari dengan secepat mungkin menuju ke taman. Ya, Sakura adalah nama pemilik sepasang kaki mungil itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Sampai pada akhirnya, sampai juga langkahnya di sebuah taman yang indah, yang dikelilingi dengan berbagai macam bunga. Misalnya; White Orchid, Sun Flower, Bunga Sakura dan sebagainya. Sakura sangat menukai taman ini. Setiap pulang sekolah, taman inilah yang menjadi tujuan Sakura setelahnya. Mata emeraldnya melihat ke sekeliling taman dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki, yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dia, sedang duduk di kursi taman. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam dan juga memakai pakaian yang berwarna hitam. Sakura-pun mendekatinya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Hn," jawab laki-laki itu cuek. Sakura mengambil tempat di samping anak laki-laki itu untuk duduk.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab anak laki-laki itu, lalu menjabat uluran tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa urusanmu?!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Apa tidak boleh?" ujar Sakura, lalu tersenyum manis.

Sesaat wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit merona saat melihat senyum Sakura yang manis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi taman ini saja," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Hening sesaat. Lalu…

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau menyukai bunga?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu menjawab, "Ya, aku menyukai bunga tulip putih."

"Hei, itu juga bunga kesukaanku! Lalu apa alasanmu menyukai bunga itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena…Bunga tulip putih adalah bunga kesukaan kakakku. Dan setiap aku melihat bunga tulip putih, aku jadi teringat kakak," jawab Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kakakmu?" tanya Sakura yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kakakku…sekarang sudah ada di surga…"

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura menjadi tersentak dan kaget.

"Maksudmu…kakakmu sudah…"

"Ya, kakakku sudah meninggal…" sela Sasuke. Terlihat butiran-butiran kristal berkumpul di sudut mata onyx Sasuke. Lalu butiran-butiran kristal itu mengalir dengan bebasnya di pipi lembut Sasuke.

"Aku…aku merindukan kakak…" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Sakura menjadi iba melihat Sasuke. Lalu ia mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Sudah jangan menangis…" ujar Sakura lembut.

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Sasuke malah menjadi lebih deras.

"HWAAA…………… Kakak telah pergi..!! Kakak pergi untuk selamanya……!! Aku, aku merindukannya………………" tangis Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. Sasuke mirip dengan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, kisahmu itu begitu mirip dengan kisahku…" ucap Sakura. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ma…maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sedikit terisak-isak.

"Karena kakakku juga sudah ada di surga sekarang, seperti kakakmu. Kakaku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun," ucap Sakura. Sasuke terperangah mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. "Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak boleh sedih lagi. Karena kakak selalu melihatku dari atas langit. Lagipula jika kakak melihatku menangis, kakak pasti akan sedih," lanjut Sakura. Cengiran lebar muncul di bibirnya.

Sasuke mendongak ke atas, melihat langit yang indah itu. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia mulai tersenyum. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Kau benar Sakura. Kakak pasti akan sedih jika melihatku terus menangis seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"Ya," ucap Sakura seraya mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik arloji kuning yang sedang dipakainya. Jam pada arloji itu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Wah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus segera pulang. Kalau tidak ibu bisa marah padaku," ujar Sakura, beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan rok sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-kun, aku pulang dulu ya…" kata Sakura dengan langkah setengah berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke juga taman itu. Tak lupa ia juga melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Setelah sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, cowok itu berbisik, "Ya, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih…"

* * *

**Saat ku sedang bersedih,**

**Cinta pertama kan menghiburku…**

**Saat ku lihat senyumannya,**

**Kurasakan wajahku menjadi sedikit merona…**

**Dan juga saat ku sedang membutuhkannya,**

**Dia kan selalu berada di sisiku…**

**The End**

* * *

Gomennasai minna-san… Sepertinya aku sudah berusaha bikin fic childhood si SasuSaku yang terasa berkesan indah ceritanya. Eh… Aku malah bikin fic yang gaje dan jelek seperti ini… Lagipula si Saskey-teme jadi OOC banget di sini *di-chidori*. Ugh, aku memang bodoh! Tapi para readers tidak keberatan kan?

Review please??

**-Kinay Saku-chan-**


End file.
